


Poison (Vid)

by thedothatgirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: Chloe makes Lucifer vulnerable in every sense. Feeling unworthy, he tries but is unable to escape the truth that he is in love. Song is Poison by Freya Ridings. Edited Nov 2019
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Poison (Vid)

Title :Poison 

Music: Posion by Freya Ridings 

Length :4:00 mins 

Chloe Decker has a strange effect on Lucifer. When she's near, he becomes vunerable both physically and emotionally. With the realization that he has fallen in love, and the belief that he is not worthy - he tries but is unable to escape the truth. Lucifer is truly addicted to Chloe . Edited Nov 2019 ''.

Lyrics [ here ](http://www.artofvidding.co.uk/lucifer/poisonlyrics.html)

[Download from ](http://www.artofvidding.co.uk/lucifer/poisonlyrics.html)[here ](http://www.artofvidding.co.uk/btvsvids.html)or watch it streamed [here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOwrkEbNZBI)


End file.
